


The Morning After

by Sarebear150



Series: Smutember 2018-2020 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarebear150/pseuds/Sarebear150
Summary: It's taken me two years, but I'm back at it folks! I've taken the first prompt that I wrote in September of 2018 and will add to it with this year's writings! Once again, the title is the name of the prompt. There is no specific storyline - no rhyme or reason. Just something a little fun! Some are smutty, some are funny - some are even both! Enjoy!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Smutember 2018-2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1132178
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	The Morning After

For quite some time, it finally seemed as if things in Storybrooke were calming down. It had been almost six months since there had been an impending curse, villain, or unwanted visitor in the town. Lives were back to normal - or, as normal as they get in a town of fairytale characters - and even Emma was settling enough to call Storybrooke home. It was no surprise that her marriage to Killian hadn't lasted very long. He was a great guy who cared a lot for Emma, and even Henry. However, something didn't seem "right" to Emma and she was happy that they were able to end things amicably. She had let him keep the house that she acquired during her time as the Dark One, and Emma moved into the Charming's loft as they were now living on a farm.

She was even getting along wonderfully with Regina, and together with Henry, they spent a lot of time bonding as a family, both in and out of town. She looked forward to eating with Regina and Henry almost every other night, as Regina always sent her with leftovers that she threatened to take away if Emma didn't start returning some of her containers. Emma was actually almost devastated when Henry had called to tell her that on Friday this week, she didn't need to come for dinner as he'd be spending the night at a friend's house. 

While they claimed that the family outings were mostly for Henry's sake, Emma couldn't deny that somewhere deep inside, she had feelings for Regina, too. While yes, she looked forward to seeing Henry, eating dinner with them, and spending time together; sometimes she looked more forward to when Henry went to bed. That's when she and Regina would often have a nightcap and chat aimlessly about everything and anything. It was all completely innocent. When Henry broke the news to her, Emma didn't like imagining Regina sitting in the mansion alone and decided that she would return the favor and invite Regina to dinner at her apartment, instead.

After burning four chicken breasts and spaghetti noodles that she needed for her alfredo, Emma was starting to panic as to whether or not this was a good idea. Regina was going to be here in an hour and Emma knew she'd be incredibly prompt, if not early. Panicking, she threw the food in the trash, rushing out the door Mulan's restaurant to order takeout. Once she arrived back in the loft with 15 minutes to spare, she set the table with plates, wine glasses, and napkins. She even spent five minutes deciding whether lighting a candle was too obvious or not. Finally deciding against it, she dumped all of the takeout containers into dishes, setting them on the table strategically to make it look as if she had worked hard to prepare it, all on her own! 

Halfway through dinner, Regina knew this recipe was not concocted by Emma, but decided to play along with the charade. "Emma, this tastes magnificent. This orange chicken and lo mein are even better than Mulan's! You could open a restaurant and run her out of business. Then she'd be back to being Sheriff and you'd be running the town's Chinese Restaurant. Honestly! I can't' get enough - you'll have to share your secret so we can prepare this for Henry sometime." 

Feeling her cheeks start to blush with embarrassment, Emma put her head down, not wanting to make eye contact with the brunette. As she continued to go on and on about how delicious the meal was, Emma decided to get up and refill their wine before coming back to the table to confess her sins. "Well, I have a confession to make.." Emma replied as she replaced their now full wine glasses on the table. 

"Oh, do tell." Regina smirked, raising an eyebrow at Emma. She knew what the confession was going to be, but she wanted to hear it with her own ears.

"This isn't mine. I lied. It's just..I tried to make chicken alfredo and almost caught the kitchen on fire! And you were going to be here in an hour, and I panicked!" Emma exclaimed, her hands waving around animatedly. 

Regina left out a hearty laugh before downing her third glass of wine that evening. "It's alright, Em-ma. Your secret is safe with me. I'm not your Mother."

Emma laughed nervously, taking a sip of her own wine. Despite her teasing Emma about dinner, Regina seemed a bit off this evening. It was almost like she was nervous, or frazzled; maybe even preoccupied. She didn't typically drink like this, even if Henry wasn't home to see it. Emma knew things at the city hall had been a bit hectic and decided to just chalk it up to Regina wanting to let off some steam while enjoying and evening with a good friend. Or so she thought.....

The next morning Emma woke up feeling unusually cold with a kink in her back; it was almost as if she had slept naked and in an unusual position. She moved her neck from side to side, attempting to stretch it before opening her eyes. After yawning, she opened her eyes slowly, confused to see that she was lying in a bed that wasn't her own, naked as the day she was born. She panicked for a brief second, not remembering where she was or how she had gotten there. 

Before she knew it, the memories of the night before came flooding back to her: "We were sitting on the couch watching a movie, enjoying a glass of wine when Regina leaned across the couch and kissed me..WAIT! Regina fucking Mills kissed ME." There was an intense makeout session on the couch before clothes starting getting strewn around the room. Some experimental touching before Emma picked Regina up to take her to be, stopping to taste her in the kitchen before even making it to the bedroom. Then, there was Regina single-handedly giving Emma one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever experienced on the steps of the loft. And then, suddenly Emma remembered where she was and how she had gotten here. They had magicked themselves, naked, to Regina's tomb after Emma admitted that she wanted Regina to fuck her while wearing an Evil Queen dress. Before passing out, she remembers orgasming to the sound of Regina threatening to "destroy her happiness."

"Oh my God!" Emma shrieked, jumping out of the bed onto the cold floor. She was still in the tomb, underneath the cemetery in a bed that they must have magicked there. Her eyes darted around the room aimlessly for a few minutes before she noticed Regina still lying in bed, also naked, the covers draped across her ass and legs ever so delicately. 

Her heart was slamming in her chest and she tried to catch her breath as she paced around the room. That was why Regina was drinking more than usual and acting jittery last night - she confessed to Emma that she felt there was something more between them friends and Emma agreed. 

"I'm so happy to hear you say that Miss Swan." Regina replied before sitting her glass on the coffee table. "Because now I don't feel near as bad about doing this." She whispered before leaning in and capturing her lips with Emma's. 

Emma immediately kissed back, her hands moving to Regina's hair to hold her head in place. Sure, she had plenty of dreams about Regina and herself that had left an aching between her legs in the morning but never in a million years had she anticipated that Regina felt the same. This was really happening, she was kissing Regina Mills.

"Miss Swan, come back to bed." Regina grumbled from the bed, her voice hoarse from sleeping and screaming the night before. 

Emma snapped out of her trance, her eyes moving back to the bed. "Uh..Regina."

A sigh escaped Regina as she flipped over to face Emma, opening one eye. "Yes." She replied irritably. 

"Well..uh, I'm not sure..did you..did we.." 

"For fucks sake Emma, spit it out!" 

"Regina we slept together last night." Emma squeaked. 

"I'm well aware of that, Emma. Did you think we just woke up in bed together naked out of pure coincidence?" 

"Well, no..but..."

"Miss Swan, you're working my patience this morning. There was going to be a morning after round for you but if you keep this up forget it."

Emma's eyes grew large again as she took a few hesitant steps towards the bed. "What do you mean...morning after?"

Regina rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with Emma's antics. "You know, sometimes I wonder why I bothered to admit my feelings for you."

Emma finally sat on the bed, her mind whirling with all of the memories from the night before mixed with Regina's words this morning. After a few deep breaths, she decided to be brave in the way that Regina was last night. She turned abruptly, moving to pin Regina's arms above her head while straddling her body. 

"Let's see who will destroy whose happiness this morning..." Emma chuckled, leaning down to attack Regina's lips in a searing kiss. 

Regina moaned into the kiss, happy to see that she hadn't scared Emma off but rather their bantering only seemed to entice Emma further. A few moments later Emma detached herself from Regina's lips, trailing wet kisses down her body until she arrived at that delectable center she was hoping to explore, once again. Without warning, Emma decided to go for it, running her tongue along the length of Regina's center feeling the brunette buck underneath her. She chuckled to herself, continuing to tease with her tongue until she was sure that Regina could handle what she was about to do next. Once she felt the wetness beginning to coat her lips, she moved her mouth up to hover over the bundle of nerves before bringing her lips down to it ever so gently. Simultaneously, as her lips made contact with Regina's clit, she allowed two of her fingers to penetrate Regina. 

"Oh my God!" Regina cried out, her hips starting to thrash about the bed, demanding more attention.

"Not God, just Emma." She murmured from between Regina's legs. Something about her eyes and the way she looked at Regina had her coming hard over Emma's hand with her barely moving.

"Fuck Regina..that was hot as fuck." Emma replied in shock, moving her hand a bit inside Regina, wanting to test the waters. 

Regina moaned, her back arching off the bed though that only moved Emma's fingers inside her further. Soon enough, Regina was rocking in rhythm with Emma's thrusts while Emma continued to suck on the bundle of nerves. This went on for a few moments before Regina's orgasm was released and she screamed Emma's name, expelling magic around the room. 

Emma continued her ministrations for a few moments while ducking to avoid the magic that was floating about the room. Slowly working Regina off her high, she made sure to kiss her thigh in warning before removing her fingers from inside and placing them in her mouth, eager to taste Regina's essence. Regina, positively spent, laid seemingly lifeless in the bed for a few moments before she opened her eyes, full of love for Emma. She grabbed at Emma's hair, gently pulling her up her body so that they could kiss again, though this time it was a bit more passionate and emotional. When they needed a break for air, they separated while keeping their foreheads resting against one another. 

The moment had passed where Regina felt that she might have been able to admit those three little words to Emma, but thought better of it. Instead, she pushed Emma off of her to stand from the bed, summoning her magic to dress in an Evil Queen outfit. "Now, Miss Swan." She demanded, in her best Evil Queen voice. "It's my turn to show you what I'm capable of."


End file.
